deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Invasion of Stroggos Break Battle - Sherlock Holmes (BBC) vs Hannibal Lecter (TV Series)
Ladies and Gentlemen, Eevees and Pyromaniacs... I present to you what might possibly be a potential Battle of the Month. It is a battle of wits and strength between Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective solving crimes in the 21st century with his pal John Watson and his intuitive logical mind... and the infamous cannibalistic sociopathic Hannibal Lecter, more famously known as the Chesapeake Killer who has sadistically murdered and taken the organs of well over 15 people while masquerading as a respected psychiatrist for his enemy Will Graham... One of these men is the hunter, and the other is the hunted. Will Sherlock be able to use his deduction to see through Hannibal's deceptive eloquence and bring the psycho to justice... or is Sherlock going to be on the menu for one of Hannibal's special feasts? =A Prologue= Hannibal Lecter's House, Baltimore, Maryland A pinch of salt. A dash of parsley A drizzle of fresh olive oil. Hannibal sautes a handful of sliced black shitake mushrooms, freshly shipped from the mountains of Japan, under an open flame. It's one of the many ingredients of tonight's dish he has set for himself this fine Wendsday evening. A splash of red wine. Orange flames burst from the pan as Hannibal adds some of the wine. Next to it, freshly made rice noodles boils in a pot of hot water. A larger pot stands behind the small one boiling soup stock made from neck bones and fresh vegetables picked from the renowned psychiatrist' private garden. For Lecter, the meal is the most important component to one's own health, so everything must be fresh and organic to rejuvenate someone both physically and spiritually, especially the key ingredient to this dish... Patterson Park, earlier that Wednesday A black Cadillac Royce slowly pulls to a stop. The front door of the driver seats' pops open with Jack Crawford, head of FBI's Behavioral Science unit, sliding out. The cool September breeze blew through his short gray hair; A slight chill shivers down his spine. Jack was dreading this day. The day he strikes again. Yellow tape surrounds the area. Several FBI vehicles were parked near the vicinity. Civilians near by poke around to see what all the commotion is.Buttoning up his black trenchcoat, Jack ducks below the police tape and entered the crime scene. There he stood. A man, no older than in his late 40's, sitting on a bench holding a newspaper in his hands. Cheeks were sunken in, his brown eyes empty, and skin as pale like the winter snow. The scene was all too familiar to Jack. For this was another victim of The Chesapeak Ripper. Several of Jack's best men were investigating the body at hand. Beverly Katz: A beautiful female crime scene investigator who specializes in fiber analysis. Jimmy Price: A crime scene investigator and close friend to Jack who specializes in latent fingerprints Brian Zeller: A snarky know-it-all investigator who specializes in determining the deceased's cause of death. Crawford walked over to the posed corpse and puts his hands in his pocket. "So who do we have here?" Beverly was jotting something down in her black notebook." The victim's name Andrew Rothstein, age 48." She replies. " He was last seen driving home from work on the 17th. Made one last call to his wife, never heard of again." "At least we know now." Jimmy said as he bends over and checks the victim's tan jacket with his gloved hand. "This is the fourth one this month." Jack said with disappointment. "Four? Well isn't that something." Jimmy turns his head to Jack. "We usually get the sounders of three, but four... guess he's stepping up his game." "It seems so." Jack solemnly replies. He then looks over to Zeller, who was taking some photos of the victim for further research. "Mind telling us what happen?" " The same M.O. as usual, except this time..." Zeller signals his superior to come forward, to which he reluctantly walked over. Zeller places both hands on the front and back of the victim's head. He then slowly leans the victim forward. Crawford's eyes widen. A strip of flesh was cleanly flayed from the middle of the victim's backside and it's place was some kind of foreign object shoved in. "He removed the victim's spine instead and replaced it with a wooden stick." Jack then takes a deep breath in disgust. "He's getting bolder. Changing up his style." He said and casually walks away. Zeller places the corpse back to its original position. Jack then looks back to Beverly. "Found anything?" He asked. Beverly shook her head from side to side, gently swaying her long black hair. " Nothing. No fingerprints and foreign fibers from clothes so far, but we'll be sure to give a thorough investigation once we exhume the body." She responded. "The faster we move the body, the more closer we get catching this son of a bitch." Jack said anxiously, waiting to get out of this place. "Jack!" A voice called. Both Crawford and Katz turn their head. Zeller was crouched down, with Price standing behind him, holding onto one of the victims' leg. "The spinal cord wasn't the only thing the Ripper took." He looks down and slowly begins to peel the cloth away. Zeller then looks back at with concern in his eyes. "He also took the entire portion of the victims'..." Loin. Freshly marinated for hours with all-natural molasses, chopped fresh garlic, home dried oregano, bay leaves, some sea salt, and a little bit of pepper. Hannibal places the meat gently onto his cutting board. He then takes one of his sharpened steel knives and places it against the soft mold of the flesh. Slowly and Carefully, the knife slid under with no resistance, cutting up thin paper slices. Lecter places them delicately onto a small plate as if it was breakable sculpture; The sweet arousing aroma was simply intoxicating to him. His work was almost complete. FBI Quantico Building, Morgue. That same evening. The room was cold and damp. Jack was walking back and forth, angry and agitated. Katz, Price, and Zeller were standing next to Andrew Rothstein, who was laying on a metal slab, all in their lab uniforms. Crawford rubbed his temple furiously. " Please tell me you checked again Jimmy." He said agitated. "I did Jack, over and over." He said cautiously." The matched fingerprints found on his body all belonged to..." Jimmy paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. "Miriam." Jack's former protege and the Ripper's 9th victim. "He's toying with us, with me." Jack then slams his fist against a nearby wall. "Jack I think you should calm down a bit." Zeller said, trying to ease his superior. "Don't tell me to calm down Zeller." Jack said angrily, pointing his finger at him." Or I'll make sure you're stacking papers for the rest of your life. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The snarky investigator then stood stiff still and high attention. " Y-yes sir?" He meekly said. Jack stared at him for a couple of more seconds before turning his attention elsewhere." Every time we think we're close to getting this psychopath he manages to be one step ahead, and leading us all the way back to square one. Not only that, but he thinks that he's mocking me." He points to himself. " Just who the hell this creep think he is!?" Everyone stood there in silence not knowing what to say. "Where's Will?" Jack asked. "Excuse me?" Jimmy said confused. Jack then walked over to the hallway and looks around. " Can anybody get me Will Graham!?" "Jack." Jimmy said once again. "What!?" Jack yells annoyed. "Will's gone." Price said." What do you mean he's gone!?" Crawford was furious. Price gulped. " He's at the hospital, for the criminally insane, remember?" Realizing this revelation, Jack's expression changes from anger to dreaded disappoint. Will Graham, Jack's greatest profiler, with a unique and cursed gift to look into the killer's mind. Which eventually leads him to murder 4 people and to his tragic imprisonment." R-right" He said. Jack then looks back at his three investigators. "Could you all give me a moment, please." He asked. All three, quickly and quietly, leave the room. Jack then leans against the wall, looks up the ceiling, and closes his eyes. Truly, he was in the bottom of the depth. ... The table was set. Table cloths wrapped neatly at the head of the table. Silverware set neatly next to each other. A bowel of fresh was placed neatly in the middle. Candles were lit under an 3 piece silver candle holder. The door opens slowly. Hannibal then walks in the dining room carrying a large tray in his hands. Lecter places the tray neatly onto the head table.Afterwards, he pulls up the chair and places his bottom neatly in, pushing himself back into place. Finally, Hannibal takes the table cloth and unfolds it placing it neatly onto his lap. His eyes shifts forward to the tray sitting in front of him. A silver top covered the main course while a slender kettle pot and small pitcher next to each side. Hannibal pulls up a top and the main course was revealed; Beef Noodle Soup. A large bowel of rice noodles with three small plates each filled with the thinly cut loin, home grown bean sprouts,slices of red onion and cilantro all picked from his garden. Hannibal pulls out each dish and places them on the the table. He then pulls up his red suit and reaches for his under pocket, taking out a small slender red box.Japanese kanji was inscribed onto it in gold. Hannibal opens it and takes out two black chops stick. He picks up the paper thin pieces of meat and place them in the bowel, then several pieces of bean sprout, and a dash of fresh cilantro. Hannibal picks up the kettle pot and pulls the opening latch. The savory aroma of the broth inside filled his nostril, dancing around and enticing his senses. He then pours it into his bowl. The intense heat from the broth cooks the raw meat well done as it fills the bowl. Once it's at the right proportion Hannibal places the kettle back on the table and grabs the pitcher. Inside it was a red hot sauce made from various chilies grown from his garden. He then pours a bit of it inside his soup before placing it back down. Hannibal grabs his chopsticks and stirs the soup in. He takes the noodles, several pieces of meat, vegetables and places it in his mouth and chews. A wide grin appears on his face. A sensational pleasure washes over him. A remarkable first bite. The coriander and bay leaf in the broth did nicely. The noodles were nice and tender. The onions and sprouts for crisp to the touch. The sauce was hot, but not too spicy. The meat itself was savory and melts in the mouth. With that in mind, Hannibal takes another bite. Truly, this was a delectable evening dish. 221B Baker Street, London, United Kingdom TBA (In the process of rethinking) =Let's Meet the Combatants= Sherlock Holmes (represented by Me) Brief Biography Sherlock Holmes is the world's only "consulting detective", a profession he created for himself. He is shown to have a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain "active," though it has been hinted that he has dabbled in drugs for entertainment in the past. Holmes is a thinker and an observer; his notable ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is unrivalled and his main tool for solving the crimes he investigates. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims to be a "high-functioning sociopath." However, statements from Jim Moriarty, Sherlock's own actions and character development suggest that this is not quite true. As of 2013 he has worked through a lot of baffling cases - some involving his archnemesis Jim Moriarty - with his partner John Watson, a former Gulf War army medic, and DI Lestrade, head of Scotland Yard. By the end of the 2012 Season, Sherlock has faked his death following his archnemesis's suicide so as to prevent him from solving a case. This battle will be timed during Season 2 between Hounds of Baskerville and Moriarty's release from prison (assuming that there is a time gap between the two). Tools/Equipment Sherlock's tools include the following: *Multi-Tool Knife *Riding Crop *Detective Toolkit (aside from his multi-tool knife and magnifier, inside is a ball-point pen, scalpel, several forceps and a caliper) *Torch (for investigative purposes only) *Notebook (ditto) *Magnifier *Mobile Phone for information (his substitute for drugs) X-Factors *'Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant': Sherlock has been seen on various occassions to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. In The Blind Banker, he is seen easily defeating a masked swordsman in his own and it is implied in A Scandal in Belgravia that Sherlock is knowledgeably skilled in bartitsu (as implicated by a prop sign detailing "the rules of bartitsu" as stated by writer Mark Gatiss) much like his book counterpart (as well as being strong enough to knock a CIA operative out cold). It has been shown in a couple of episodes (The Blind Banker and The Great Game) that Sherlock is sometimes underhanded in some instances of melee combat but for the purposes of this match, we'll just say that Sherlock does possess the strength and knowledge to be an excellent H2H combatant about equal of strength as Hannibal. Also of note, it is implied at the end of the A Scandal in Belgravia that Holmes is adept at wielding a sword, using said weapon to escape a terrorist cell. *'World's Greatest Detective/Master of Deduction:' Despite lacking knowledge in certain areas (much like his book counterpart), Sherlock's brain merely acts like a hard-drive when it comes to storing and processing information about a crime scene. His attention to details no matter how trivial they are is very in-depth to the point he can draw very precise and accurate conclusions about someone's occupation and pre-crime whereabouts. This uncanny ability to determine whodunnit is what Sherlock deems like logical deductive/abductive reasoning at work. Because of his ability to look closely and analyse at great detail, he is also adept at learning how to use his surroundings to his advantage (implied in A Study in Pink when he is shown to navigate through the quicket route across London's streets and alleyways and The Blind Banker when noting the hostage area to take place in a London sewer; and to a lesser degree A Scandal in Belgravia else how did Sherlock escape the terrorists along with Adler?). *For those interested in what his level of knowledge is on various things, here's the quote from the show's source material/inspiration (let's just say that perhaps a majority of the things here are true just for sake of contemporary continuity - point 3 is emphasised in The Great Game until the end): In addition to this, Sherlock is fluent in a variety of languages (mostly European including German, as heard in The Blind Banker) and is a very cautious individual, retesting the evidence and making the hypothesis fit the evidence as much as his book counterpart. multi-tool knife.jpg|Sherlock's Multi-Tool Knife riding crop.jpg|Sherlock's Riding Crop toolkit.jpg|Sherlock's Toolkit w/ the Pen, Caliper, Forceps, Scalpel and Magnifier sherlockphone.jpg|Sherlock's mobile phone which he uses to gather information (yeah it's an iPhone) magnifier.jpg|Sherlock's magnifier tool sherlock_torch.jpg|Sherlock's investigative torch notebook.jpg|Sherlock's notebook for on-the-go jotting down of clues and observations benedict.png|Sherlock Holmes - The Greatest Detective in the World (next to Batman and others of course) sherlock and watson.jpg|Sherlock and his partner Dr John Watson sherlock action.jpg|Sherlock and Watson are called into action Sherlock-sherlock-on-bbc-one-14575491-1280-800.jpg|Sherlock collecting his data and processing them for a solution Sherlock-sherlock-on-bbc-one-25897969-2560-1440.jpg|Sherlock in deeper thought (with the help possibly of nicotine patches that further stimulate his train of thought) sher10.jpg|Sherlock doing some practical investigative work at Scotland Yard tumblr_m3zql7IsGj1qchnp8o2_250.gif|Sherlock entering his Mind Palace tumblr_lxjx79U8if1qfa0f0o1_500.gif|Sherlock intaking vast amounts of information Sherlock-Holmes-deduction_550.jpg|Sherlock's deduction skills at work (an example) Sherlock-Holmes-maps_550.jpg|Sherlock's ability to know where to intercept people tumblr_mor46mmBdQ1rx7w9ho2_250.gif|Demonstration of some of Sherlock's fighting abilities (and no hes not the one with the sword) scandal7.jpg|"When I say run, run!" Sherlock says to Irene before escaping with her deep in a terrorist complex Hannibal Lecter (represented by Dearly Patronising Dexter Pach) Brief Biography Hannibal Lecter is a Baltimore therapist and renowned forensic psychiatrist who secretly masquerades as the cannibalistic serial killer known as the Chesapeak Ripper. He first appeared in the series when Special Agent Jack Crawford enlisted Dr. Lecter's help in catching the serial killer known as The Minnesota Shrike along with profiler Will Graham, whom Hannibal takes a great interest to due to Graham's ability to empathize's with the mind of a killer. During the investigation Hannibal secretly warns the killer of the FBI investigation which inadvertatly caused a tragic chain of events to happen; Will Graham kills the murderer after he killed his own wife and severly injured his own daughter, which causes severe amount of stress in Graham. Ever since then Graham continues to visit Hannibal, discussing about his issues and the cases he's currently involved in, to which Lecter uses to his own advantage and manipulates the events to come. Hannibal often invites his collegues to private dinner parties at his home, to which he feeds his guest the meat from his murdered victims masqueraded as fine cuisine dishes. For Hannibal, this battle will be timed after the events of Season 1 - for a reason yet to be explained (spoilers!). Tools/Equipment Hannibal's tools consists of the following *Knives *Various surgical tools (including surgical knives) *Plastic suit *Improvised Weapons (will use to mimic "wounded man" diagram after his kill.) X-Factors *'Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant:' Hannibal has been shown to be a highly skilled street fighter with a knowledge of pressure points. He is no martial arts master like Sherlock is, far from it. He still, however has been shown in his fight with Tobias Budge (another serial killer) to be more than capable of fighting someone hand to hand. He demonstrated his knowledge of pressure points when breaking Tobias' arm when it was caught in between a ladder. And even more so by striking at an extremely vulnerable area in his neck that almost stopped his breathing and incapacitated him. *'Improvised Weapons:' Like any good street fighter, Hannibal has been shown to be capable of picking up simple objects and using them against his opponent in the heat of the moment. He has been seen using ladders, pens, and the small statue of a dear among other things. Hannibal is without a doubt highly aware of his surroundings and how to use them to his advantage. *'High tolerance for pain:' Hannibal was able to shrug off a stab to the leg and keep on fighting like it was nothing. He did the same when a glass table was smashed against his upper torso. *'Worldy Knowledge:' Dr. Lecter has demonstrated a strong knowledge and understanding of a wide variety of topics. Examples include: History, philosophy, psychology, biology, art, culinary arts, and poisons among other topics. His knowledge has helped him in many subtle ways with executing and getting away with his murders. *'Strong intuition and understanding of people:' Hannibal's knowledge of psychology and worldy knowledge has enabled him to have a greater understanding of people. He also has a very strong intuition. For example, when Franklin (his patient) first introduced him to his friend, Tobias (a serial killer) Hannibal could instantly tell that something was wrong with him. He also has critical analyzing skills that combined with his accumulated knowledge and intuition allow him to quickly analyze and get an idea of the kind of person he is dealing with. *'High Intellect:' Hannibal has been shown to possess keen analytical, observation, comprehension, strategic, and philosophical skills as well as a worldy knowledge. *'Expert liar and manipulator:' Throughout the show Hananibal is constantly seen manipulating people's actions and opinions without them having a clue. He most often sadistically does this to Will Graham who he is trying to get something out of. The things Hannibal keeps from him and makes him do often is put him into extreme emotional pain, to which Hannibal truly enjoys. Hannibal is also extremely good at faking emotions and is able to hide his true self without causing suspicion. Retina-Tray.jpg|Various surgical tools 2275231897 826d622aeb.jpg|Various surgical knives Kitchen knives main image.jpg|Various kitchen knives Hannibal tv series poster fan made by knightryder1623-d5x895a.jpg|Dr. Hannibal Lecter 180px-Victimss.jpg|Four of Hannibal's victims Glasgowsmile.jpg|Hannibal's latest victim 500x375x2-HannibalS01E07-1649.png|Hannibal pressing human organs 200px-HannibalS01E07-1706.jpg|Hannibal processes human organs into sausage 200px-FOOD1.jpg|Meal diagram 200px-Courtesy call.jpg|Hannibal warns Garret Jacob Hobbs that the FBI is headed for his house 200px-HannibalS01E01-1561.jpg|Hannibal smiles (or fake smiles) 258px-TCR.jpg|Hannibal about to subdue one of his victims Hannibal-Mads-Mikkelsen-dons-some-fancy-plastic-clothes-for-Buffet-Froid-600x400.jpg|Hannibal notices he's being watched. Notice how he is wearing a plastic suit. Tumblr mm603w9ZSX1roxg6oo5 500.gif|Hannibal kills Miriam, Jack Crawford's dead trainee as she was getting too close Tumblr mmw1hfxAdn1qgqr0ho1 500.gif|Hannibal Vs. Tobias Budge (another serial killer) (some of these gifs will not work unless enlarged) Tumblr mmw1hfxAdn1qgqr0ho2 500.gif|Hannibal backfists Tobias Tumblr mn2v1hlwga1qzub73o6 250.gif|Hannibal breaks Tobias' arm Tumblr mnbu33eWcz1qjxxdeo1 250.gif|He then strikes at a very vulnerable area of the neck, incapacitating him. Tumblr inline mnldry94Jb1qz4rgp.gif|Hannibal finishes Tobias =Straight Away, Onto the Battle + Notes= Battle Notes *This battle, as I've stated in the profiles of these characters, will take place post-S1 of Hannibal and within S2 of Sherlock. *Watson will be accompanying Sherlock in the investigation stage but will not be present for the actual fight. *Sherlock's aim in this battle will be to save Graham's reputation and leave Hannibal to the police (i.e. capture/incapacitate Hannibal). Of course, Lecter's aim in this is to stop this from occurring and perhaps, if Sherlock does figure out that Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, incapacitate or kill him too (i.e. for Sherlock to win, he has to be alive by the end of the battle - can he survive for that long?). *Voting opens as soon as the Prologue is finished and the Info for both characters is cleaned out; voting closes upon completion of the sim for Strogg vs MI (which I hope to get done real soon) *The standoff between Holmes and Lecter will take place in Lecter's stately home; the two people are allowed to use any object in the place as a weapon in addition to their own weapons (for Sherlock that will be his toolkit if need be, the multi-tool knife and for a surprise attack the riding crop; for Hannibal that will be his surgical tools and knives) Main Battle - The Man with the Twisted Lip TBA (In the process of rethinking) Category:Blog posts